


Орудий гнев лихой

by Morriganmor



Series: Капитан Кроули [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Кроули больше не знал — он на поле боя во Франции или на Небесах.
Series: Капитан Кроули [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520006
Kudos: 7





	Орудий гнев лихой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monstrous Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99470) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

Изнуренные солдаты перестроились. Офицеры в нетерпении проходили широким шагом туда и сюда, выкрикивали команды — приготовить оружие, они что, хотят, чтобы враг прикончил их прямо на этом самом месте?

Перед построенными войсками подвезли на позиции огромные вычурно украшенные трубы. Солдаты приглушенно переговаривались в недоумении. Затем труб коснулось пламя, и они изрыгнули снаряды в сторону противника. Раздались вопли с обеих сторон. Построение противника разорвало на части. За большинством орудий солдаты рыдали от омерзения и страха, их белоснежные крылья потемнели от копоти.

Темноволосого ангела сотрясал ужас. Он никогда не думал, что окажется здесь.

  
  
* * *

Он несся по траншее, игнорируя выстрелы за спиной. Мертвые и умирающие пялились ему вслед, наконец заметив больше, чем просто молодого офицера, которым он притворялся. Его люди были дальше, с ними все должно быть в порядке.

Когда он увидел тела, то застонал в ужасе, падая на колени, зная, что еще есть время, он мог бы их спасти — и плевать на свидетелей. Выжившие оттащили его назад, избавляя от кошмарного зрелища. Его взгляд упал на шрапнель, оторвавшую ногу Джонси, и он перестал вырываться. 

Он всегда ненавидел пушки.

  
  
* * *

Пушки продолжали палить всю ночь. Он проклинал свое зрение, позволявшее видеть месиво из костей и плоти, пропитанные кровью перья и униформу. Он не мог вспомнить ни почему началась эта война, ни зачем он в нее втянулся.

Все затихло в холодном воздухе рассвета. Свет придавал сцене яркую, кристальную четкость. Ранний утренний туман поблескивал, стелясь по земле. Он видел след белых крыльев на бледном небе и слышал слабые голоса птиц.

Кроули больше не знал — он на поле боя во Франции или на Небесах.

  
  
* * *

_По тем юнцам, что дохнут, как собаки,_  
_Кто отзвонит? Орудий гнев лихой._

  
Уилфред Оуэн (1893-19138), Гимн обреченной молодежи


End file.
